


Secret meetings

by 6Husbandos



Category: Showdown Bandit (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: "Where does Bandit go all the time, Lorelei?""I'm not exactly sure, Doc. I wanna know why he always comes back with shoddily stitched clothes."





	Secret meetings

No one knew. 

And that's how they liked it.

The Faceless Bandit was a wanted man, after all. No one in Showdown Valley would let him leave their presence alive if they had the ability. 

Showdown Bandit knew this well. He saw how big the reward was. They wanted him dead.

Showdown took the usual secret route, behind the bookshelf where Faceless would camp now and then. 

"Showdown." Faceless smirked as the shelf slid back into place.

"Damn it, I wanted to surprise you." The younger Bandit replied.

"Boy, you know damn well my hearing's better then yours will ever be." Chuckled the elder. His mouth illuminated by the fire.

Showdown rolled his eyes, sitting next to Faceless and leaning against him. He sighed warmly.

The Elder wrapped an arm around Showdown's waist, bringing him closer. "I know you didn't come here just to talk, now did ya?" His hand dipping under Showdown's belt.

Showdown cupped Faceless' head, shivering under the elder's expert touch. It wasn't long before the young Bandit was panting, rolling his hips into his lover.

"What would the valley folk think of their dear little hero if they saw you like this, hm? Pantin' like a dog in a desert under my hands..." Faceless' voice was rough and deep, making his words all the more potent.

Showdown turned around, climbing onto his lover's lap, wrapping his hands around Faceless' neck. He rolled his hips, causing sweet friction between the two bandits' hardened lengths.

Faceless growled, unbuttoning his young lover's vest, leaving marks on his neck. "Such a filthy young thing, coming to me over n' over, beggin' to be bred like a mare in summer." 

Showdown gripped the older Bandit's cloak, moaning softly. "Y-yes...oh..."

Faceless chuckled. "Look at ya, all riled up an I ain't done much a' anythin' yet." His hands left Showdown's body, going to his own pants and letting his cock taste fresh air.

Showdown bit his lip, whimpering. 

"Patience, pardner. We just gettin' started."

Showdown brought Faceless' lips to his own, groaning into it. His hips moving against his elder, desperate for contact. 

Faceless snickered, holding Showdown's hips in place. "Now what do ya think you're doin?"

"Please....I need..."

"Need what, doll?"

"You..."

"What you wantin' me to do, darlin?"

"I need it so badly..."

"Need what, puppet?" Faceless loved drawing it out from him. Hearing the star of such an innocent childhood program beg for something so obscene made him harder than steel.

Showdown was shaking, stripping the rest of his upper garments. "Your..."

"Yes?" Faceless cooed.

"Please...I need..."

"I don't know what you want from me, darlin'. Ya gotta tell me what you need."

"I want...." Showdown licked his lips, finally breaking. "I need you to fuck me! Make it so I can't walk straight for days! Please!!" He begged, pressing himself against the elder to get his point across.

Faceless grinned. "Now was that so hard?" He grabbed his scythe and split Showdown's pants open, tossing them aside. He trailed a finger up the underside of Showdown's prick. He was already leaking. 

"Facey..." Showdown whimpered.

Faceless knew how desperate his lover had become. Showdown only called him that when he needed to get absolutely wrecked.

Faceless picked Showdown up with ease, slamming himself inside. He felt Showdown clawing into his back, his legs circling his waist.

Faceless was thick, very thick, and always dead on in his aim, despite being blind. Hitting Showdown's sweet spot over and over; the two were lucky that part of the wild was sound proof.

"Always comin' back fer more a' me...Never gettin' enough...if only the kiddos watchin' you prance around on her adventures could see ya now. Gettin' fucked silly by the most wanted man in the valley."

"Don't stop...please don't stop...." Showdown begged, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"I don't plan to anytime soon, doll~ I'm gonna breed you like the lil' bitch you are~" Faceless grunted, his cock pulsing with his release inside the young Bandit.

Showdown cried out, feeling the elder fill up his inner walls. He only was able to take a short breath before Faceless was pounding into him again. Harder and tougher than before.

"All mine. I should brand ya. Make sure they all know who ya belong to." Faceless smirked, thrusting harder still.

Showdown was a trembling mess, drooling and losing his mind in pleasure. "YES! YES! BREED MEEEEEEE!"

Faceless groaned, another load filling up the younger in his arms.

Showdown shook violently as another climax shocked his system.

"Fuck...." Faceless panted, starting his harsh pace once more.

Showdown was feral, no coherent thought was left in the young Bandit's mind as his lover kept pounding into him, his sweet spot pummeled into oblivion.

"Look so damned good like this, at my mercy, a little plaything for me an' me alone." Faceless dove back into marking up Showdown's neck and chest with love bites and hickeys.

Showdown felt Faceless throb inside him once more before he was screeching in hot bliss.

Showdown woke up on a haybed. The fire still burning brightly beside him, its glow comforting in the cold night. He got up, finding his blanket was his lover's cloak.

Faceless turned to him. "Yer awake? Good. Can ya check mai stitchin? Wanna make sure I repaired yer pants right." 

Showdown smiled, limping over to his lover and pressing his chest to the elder's back. "You didn't get your fingers tangled, so that's a start."

"That was once. I'm gettin better at this." Faceless growled halfheartedly.

Showdown giggled.

No one knew.

They liked it that way.


End file.
